


Revenge

by anyanp



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyanp/pseuds/anyanp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There is nothing left in my life that worth fighting for. Only revenge.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Please, keep in mind that I’m not english-speaker and this is my first attempt to write fic in that language. Un-betaed

Oh boy, it couldn’t get worse. It fucking couldn’t. After almost losing both Caitlin and Barry, after being nearly killed by brother’s doppelganger there was no way that things could get any worse for Cisco Ramon now.

Well, Universe probably disagreed because right now Cisco was cornered by probably one of Zoom’s meta. Great!

“Vibe”, meta’s voice sounded disturbingly familiar, but Cisco couldn’t remember where he heard that voice before. And fact that voice was sounding very artificial – like goddamn Vocaloid – didn’t help.

“Who the hell are you and what do you want?!” Cisco was irritated enough to act that stupid and almost insult this green-hooded guy.

“It doesn’t matter who I am,” meta replied probably politely, artificial voice didn’t have that much emotion in it and most of meta’s face was hide behind his hood and mask. “But what I want does. I want revenge, Vibe.”

Oh, wasn’t that just perfect! Another crazy meta who wanted to kill Cisco because of revenge.

“You one of Reverb’s friends, do you?”

“’Friend’ isn’t right word, but yes.”

“I didn’t kill Reverb, okay! So can you please leave me alone? Can you?” Cisco started panicking. He didn’t really show it – well, he did – but he want to run as fast as he could.

“I know that. I watched you. You are not a murderer.”

“I knew that you would sa- Wait, what?” Cisco was surprised by meta’s reply. “But if you knew that it wasn’t me, what do you need me for? Like, why you- ”

“I still don’t sure who killed him. I need answers. That why I approached you.”

“It was Zoom.” Cisco didn’t hesitate even slightly. Somehow, he was sure that if he didn’t tell who killed Reverb, this meta would beat answer out of him. Maybe. Probably.

“Like I guessed. Thank you, Vibe”

“So, what are you going to do? Fight Zoom? Alone?” Why did Cisco even care, he didn’t know this guy anyway and fact that he was Reverb’s ‘friend’ didn’t make him look like decent person.

“Yes. Don’t try to stop me, Franci- Vibe. I know it is suicidal mission, but that’s fine.”

“Are you that desperate? Or you loved Reverb so much?”

“Both. Zoom took away everything from me. My happy life with my boyfriend. My family. My voice. And now he killed man who I loved. There is nothing left in my life that worth fighting for. Only revenge.” Even with his electronic voice meta sounded so defeated and broken. And now Cisco was sure where he heard this voice before.

“I see, but try make it out alive, Hartley.”

“How? You couldn’t vibe me, you didn’t touch me and your powers aren’t developed enough to vibe without direct contact, so how you-” So Cisco was right. It was Hartley, who was very confused now.

“Who else could it be? And besides, I always recognize you, no matter what.”

“I guess you right.”

Oh, this is went to awkward too fast. That was a good thing. Awkward is way better than desperate.

“So, maybe you-”

“No, I won’t stop. I can’t. I must make Zoom pay for what he did with my Cisco.” It seems that Hartley on every Earth is too stubborn to stop his insane plans. Oh god, he's worse than Barry. “But I will try to make it out alive. Thanks.”

And then Hartley disappeared in cloud of smoke.

Well, at least now he knew that there was at least one person he could went back to. At least CIsco hoped that he did.


End file.
